Story Revolution 2
by darksaber
Summary: A tale of romance where our heroes must travel to the pits of hell in search for the heaven that lies deep within its fiery pits, and in the process save the world from fates verdict. But when it comes down to it, who will shinji choose? Asuka or Rei?


Disclaimer: you know the drill... 

Author notes:

this is a sequel to, you guessed it! Story Revolution, a one-fic I wrote about two years ago. You can search for it if you want here in but I took efforts so that you would not necessarily need to go back in order to understand this story. All you need to know is that Rei died in that one(or did she? yes she did! but did she really? what the hell just read the damn story!)

lot of vagueness, but I intended that so interpretations would open and readers can use their imagination, plus I did not want to be limited. Besides I don't think anyones really thinks of every single detail when in thought or self narration, that would be unnatural. Besides I don't want to add stuff to the story that would seem off from the original series. Well too off from the original.

I hate it when outside characters are introduced, unless written into well. I just wanted to say that there are NO New characters here, though it may seem like that at the start. Sorry for the spoiler

like the its prequel This employs Shifting POVs. I did not say whose POV i just shifted into but there are obvious clues.

there is a kind of lemony scene here, but its not that blatant.

.  
.

.  
Story Revolution 2

by Darksaber  
.

first revolution  
.

I hear birds chirping. As I slowly open my eyes and gradually adjusted to the brightness, I felt the warmth of the sun. My vision clears and sees a small blue bird looking as though it greets me from my slumber. I stretch out relishing the goodness of my nights rest.

"How are you feeling today Teri?"

I look towards the door and see nurse Maya Ibuki carrying with her a tray with my breakfast. She smiles at me as she gently sets my meal down on the table beside my bed.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you.." I reply to her managing the best smile I could.

"That's good to hear. How do you like your return to Japan so far? Remember anything yet?"

"...No, not really. Feels really weird. On my way here, I looked around and saw all these really familiar places and yet I had no idea why they were familiar... Kind of like a word at the tip of your tongue you know?"

"...Yeah, but to know how it feels to you..." she says with concern "But I want you to know that I'm always here for you Ok?"

"Thanks... ohh Miss Maya..."

"Yes?"

"Could I like... Go out for a stroll today, you know around the city?"

"...Not really sure, I'm gonna have to check on that with Dr. Akagi.."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry! I'll help you convince the good Doctor Ok?"

"Thank you"

"Sure! Anything for you!" she says as she heads for the door with her tray in hand. She then gives me a smile and a final wave as she closes the door.

I tried to enjoy the meal Miss Maya as much as I could, but found myself losing my appetite halfway through. So just I set it aside and sat by my window.

I don't know how long I sat by the window, but I had always found myself staring out into the horizon. I don't know why- perhaps I'm waiting for something, or searching for someone, or perhaps it's both. But the thing I know for sure is that there is this longing I feel.

I am then broken from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in"

The door opens and I see Dr. Ritsuko gracefully enter.

"Hello there! How are we feeling to day?"

"Fine, thank you"

"Oh? You still look a bit flushed, let me see to you" Dr. Akagi then takes out her penlight and takes a look at my eyes and then my tonsils. She then takes out her stethoscope and listened to my breathing, my heartbeat, after which she felt my pulse.

"Hmm... Not that much out of the ordinary..." she says as she takes my blood pressure. "But your pulse is quite weak and your pressure a bit low..." she then cups the side of my face and feels my temperature "...Perhaps a little exercise would do you well..." she says as she scribbles some notes on a clipboard she had with her.

"You mean..."

"Nurse Ibuki will be off in about thirty minutes... She will accompany you"

"Thank you Dr. Akagi"

"Think nothing of it.." She then gathers her equipment, scribbles some more notes on her clipboard and continued with her rounds.

I actually felt excited to be finally going out. I've always wanted to leave the hospital but the doctors forbade this, fearing for my safety.

I got ready, putting on this blue dress that Miss Maya gave me as a welcome back present, it fitted me like a glove around the waist up and was attached to a long skirt that reached just above my ankles. It had a simple design, but was of good material and quality. And after a few more minutes Miss Maya came and we went on our way.

"Hey, the dress I gave you looks very good on you! And it fits you very well, I was worried that I got the size wrong at first." Miss Maya says as we neared the outskirts of the city. The city was an around 30 minute walk from the hospital. It veritably looked liked a retreat house from where I stood. Isolated and peaceful.

"Thank you, you look good yourself Miss Maya" I say as I realize that this was in fact the first time I've seen Miss Maya in a casual attire and not in a nurse's uniform.

"Really? I just got these really!" she says accentuating her short denim attire. "Hey want some ice cream?" she offers as we finally reach the city.

"I'd love some"

"Great, I know this place that serves the best!" she says leading me to this busy shopping arcade. "Oh wait a second" she suddenly remembers. Miss Maya then checks her purse, "Hehehe, Oh yeah I forgot. Wait here Teri, Just gonna visit that ATM down the corner, I won't be long!", and she scurries off.

As I stood there watching her disappear round the corner, I noticed that she had dropped something. I walked towards the object and picked it up. I then realized that what I had in my hand was actually Miss Maya's ATM card. I quickly got up and dashed towards the corner Miss Maya had turned. But in my hurry I accidentally ran into someone. The force of our collision knocked me to the ground.

"Aiyaa" I uttered as I rubbed my bottom that had fallen hard against the cemented sidewalk.

"I'm sorr-" the guy started to say

"No, it was my fault" I said as I slowly got up

"Hey are you Ok man?" the guy's companion asked

I wondered why he asked his friend about his condition when I was the one who had a hard fall here. But as I looked up, I saw a brown haired guy, around my age, looking straight at me as though he had seen a ghost. As I looked straight on to his eyes I once again got this strong feeling of familiarity I had felt looking at some places in the city.

"R-R-Rei? Is that you". .  
.

.  
.

second revolution  
.

"Hey Shinji!" I called out as I spot him leaving a local Flower shop

"Oh, Hey Kensuke" he says as he stopped and waited for me to catch up to him

"Hey, what were you just doing in there?" I asked unable to hold off a grin

"Uhh, Nothing just some wedding stuff..." he replies with a slight blush and uneasiness. I then remembered that Shinji's wedding was coming up, in a few months I think.

Wow, and I thought he was the last guy to get hitched "Dude, you getting married is so unreal! And you getting married to that Red Devil takes the cake!"

"Hey, that's my future wife we're talking about here!"

"Aww, you know what I mean, and I mean no harm on what I just said... It's just so unbelievable. If you were to say years ago that this would happen I'd call the psychiatric ward on you!"

"... I know what you mean... Surprising as it may be, this actually feels good!"

"So, what made you pop out the question man?" I ask as we began to walk "Did she like stuck a knife to your side and forced you to marry her, or did you have to do it coz you got her--"

"No, No, nothing like that!" he quickly interrupted "It just felt like the right time, and I really do love her you know...But believe it or not, I really had a hard time convincing her to marry me. She had to make me prove to her that I was ready and mature enough"

I could not help but giggle at what he had just said. "No surprise there! I wouldn't marry you if I were her!" I say as my giggles developed into laughing.

"Hey!" he retorts defensively "I can be quite the catch you know!"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Oh, you doing something? I was just about to run some errands before going to Touji's place for their little get-together"

"Oh, yeah the party. Almost forgot about that!"

"You were coming right!"

"Yeah, but its kinda weird coz its like a couples thing with you and Asuka, and Touji and Hikari"

"Why don't you just bring a date?"

"Uhhh, she cancelled! Yeah that it, she had to do this umm...job thing"

"Couldn't get one huh?" he asks me knowingly

"It's just hard man! I just can't seem to find the one!"

"You're just not out too much. What happened to that girl you liked from work?"

"I'm working on it! Oh yeah, this errand, it doesn't involve hard labor does it?"

"Don't worry about it! I just have pick up a few things before for the party"

Shinji and me then head to the shopping district where we or rather I was distracted by this tech exhibit going on in an electronics store. Shinji complained about going in, but I managed to convince him to check it out for a second.

"Hey cool! They have a new spy camera! Wow! Its only the size of a pin head, but it says here that it has a maximum range of a mile so it would be quite difficult to trace where the live feedback is beaming to and could alternatively record 15 hours worth of footage!"

"What would you be using that for?" Shinji asks

"Just think about it! What would a spy camera, that could easily be hidden be used for?" I say to him as I too searched for a practical use for such a technology that does not involve sting operations and industrial espionage.

"Hmm, It would be perfect in seeing and hearing stuff you are not suppose to hear or see obviously..." the exhibit attendant suddenly chipped in

Me and Shinji then realized that we had just had the same dirty idea of an application. The attendant then looked around, maybe to see if his boss is around, and proceeded to take us deeper into the booth. He then interfaces a spy camera to his computer and goes on showing us around two hours of footages of voyeurism ranging from up-skirts to scenes in looker and shower rooms.

"Uhh, Isn't this illegal?" Shinji asks

"If you're caught" the attendant says as he too is very much engaged in the visuals of the show.

"Hey Shinji.." I start to say, "You're not supposed to see these stuff right? I mean you are getting hitched pretty soon..." I say without taking my eyes off the monitor

"Yeah, you're right..."He answers

We kept watching the footages as time slowly escaped our minds. Then as the show was about to end, Shinji suddenly cries out.

"Oh SHOOT!" he says looking down his watch "It's almost seven and we still need to get some Parmesan!"

Shinji then dashes out the store. I properly excused myself from the attendant who was gracious enough to share some of his footages and ran after Shinji. When I finally caught with him outside I see him white-faced as he stands before a girl who apparently he just ran straight into. I knew that Shinji was a bit of a pushover when it comes to women, but his reaction did not seem normal.

"Hey you Ok man?" I asked

"R-R-Rei? Is that you?" Shinji say in a shocked tone

I then turned to who Shinji was talking to and was surprised to see a pale skinned, blue haired woman, rubbing her bottom and forehead as she dusted off some dirt in her dress. Then as the woman looked up I too became speechless. She looked a lot like Rei Ayanami! But Rei Ayanami has been dead for seven years now!

"Are you Ok Teri?" a voice from behind us suddenly said

"Yes, I'm ok" the blue haired girls says, she then turns to Shinji "I'm really so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she says as she bowed her head

"Uhh No" Shinji replied though the look on his face remain the same "As I said, it was my fault... I just popped out of nowhere" he added after realizing that he was gaping and diverted his gaze

"You were in a hurry, yes?" the girl says as Shinji could only manage a slight nod "I won't be keeping you then, Let's go Miss Maya" she says as she bows her head again and goes with her confused and worried friend.

Shinji stared dumbstruck as the two ladies disappeared into the corner. I tried to snap him out of it by waving a hand in his face.

"Earth to Shinji, Can you read me?"

"That-that was Rei wasn't it Kensuke?" He asked in disbelief

"It really looked like Rei, but she's dead remember? For seven years now if I recall correctly"

"But-but.. It looked really like her, exactly like her!"

"Shinji, her friend called he Teri... Must have been someone who just looked like her, Besides we haven't seen her for a long time so our memory of her face may not be that reliable" I try to explain to him

"No... I'd never forget her face" he says in a daze

"Dude, what's going on? You're gonna get married soon and you're saying stuff like that about a girl whose been dead for a long time!...You, you still haven't gotten over her... have you?"

"No... It's nothing like that... It's just that uhh..." Shinji says as he stares into space, He is then snapped backed to reality as I tapped at my watch "Oh yeah, we're late! Forget about what I just said, must have been shocked is all!" he says as he darted off towards Touji's place.

As we neared Touji's place. Shinji suddenly slowed to a stopped. "What's a matter?" I asked

"Umm, Kensuke... Could you not mention what happened back there to the others, especially to Asuka... knowing her, she'd probably worry or get mad you know"

"What did happen back there?" I asked

"Nothing! Nothing! Just don't say anything to her ok? Last thing I want is for her to get hurt... I really do love her" he says with a serious face that seems to borderline on melancholy.

"Don't worry... Mum's the word!" I say in an attempt to cheer the guy up

"Thanks, really means a lot..."

"Quit the drama already! We're already late as it is!"

We then quickly walked to Touji's place, and rang the bell. A few second later the door opens and there stood Touji in his usual sweat-suit getup.

"What took ya guys!"  
.

third revolution  
.

"What took ya guys!" I say as I opened the door to my two guests, "Not that I'm surprised you two are late... but I hope you've got a good excuse!" I continued "Especially you Shinji"

"Is that them Tou-kun?" I hear Hikari call out from the Kitchen as we enter the living room

"Yeah" I reply

"Well, ok then. Oh, come in here will you? Need you to bring these dishes out"

"Oh Man you are sooo whipped!" Kensuke remarks "Shinji, dude! please I beg you! DO NOT end up like this guy!" he says as he places one hand on Shinji's shoulder and with the other hand curled in a fist as if he was trying to convince a comrade in arms to never give up.

"SHINJI! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Asuka then blurts out as she storms out of the kitchen "How long does it take to confirm with the Floral People and get some Parmesan?"

"Ummmm, Sorry Asuka-chan..." Shinji replies while cowering

"One hour! Two hours Max!" Asuka continues while poking poor Shinji in the forehead

"Ohh Man you're a lost cost" Kensuke says while massaging his temple disaapointed with Shinji

"Well?" Asuka asks Shinji expecting an answer while impatiently tapping her left foot.

"Hey, hey, don't be too hard on the man Asuka" Kensuke interrupts "We just stopped by that new exhibit downtown and got sidetracked a bit"

"So its your fault then huh?" Asuka retorted while squinting her eyes a bit

Kensuke then winced at the evil glance Asuka gave him "Uhhh.. but Shinji! Yeah Shinji should have told me the time!"

"Thanks a lot!" Shinji mumbled at Kensuke

"Sorry dude, but you stand a better chance surving her rage.." Kensuke mumbled back

"Hehehehe, you guys are toast!" I mumbled, joining in

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Asuka demanded

"Nothing!" the three of us say in unison

"What is it with you stooges?" Asuka mutters as she shakes her head

. .  
I then slowly slipped away as Asuka began thrashing my buds. I wanted to stay with them for moral support, but I rather not get involved when it comes to Asuka giving sermons. The resulting ringing in the ears is not something I wanted to deal with tonight. Beside Hikari needed me in the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen, I see Hikari, wearing an apron around her waist, placing the final touches to tonights meals. The way that apron was tied to Hikari's waist made her figure show, I could not help but come from behind her and hold that tight body against me.

"Oh, there you are! Was sort off worried that you were caught in between the crossfire back there!" She says while she carried on with her work

"What did you want me for again?" I ask

"See those?" pointing at some of the dishes she had placed aside "Need you to get those into the Dinner Room..."

"Well hear that?" I ask pointing at the riot in the Living Room "That's them not ready for dinner yet.."

"What do you mean Mr. Suzuhara?" she responds while feigning ignorance

"I mean this Mrs. Suzuhara..." I say as I pulled her closer to me and slowly approached for a kiss

"Ahem!" I hear a voice suddenly interrupt "When you're finished there, mind if we eat?"

"Oh Asuka" a blushing Hikari reponds as she breaks free of my hold "Umm Dinners almost ready, I was just umm.. asking Touji to take these dishes to the table. All we need now is that parmesan cheese that Shinji got for the pasta"

"Ohh Shoot!" I suddenly hear from behind Asuka

"What is it Shinji?" Asuka asks "You have that with you.. Rriight?"

"Umm, About that.. see.." Shinji says while backing off

"Spit it out will ya?" Asuka says while taking a step forward

"When me and kensuke..." he started

"Hey! don't get me into this man!" Kensuke complains

"Come on man, her attack won't be as full strengthed if its divided into two!" Shinji pleads

"You forgot to get it didn't you!" Asuka says eyeing him

"Uhh... Yes?" he says bracing himself

"I KNEW IT!" Asuka bellowed as she dropped her arms in frustration

"Don't worry Asuka!" Hikari chimmed in "Touji would you be a dear and get it, please?" She implored, employing one of her cute expressions that makes it really hard for me to refuse

"Shinji, you're going with him! Since you are supposed to have gotten it in the first place!" Asuka ordered

"Yes of course! Thank you Asuka!" Shinji says as he gives Asuka a quick kiss to her cheeks

"Ohh! For what?" she asks obviously blushing

"For not hurting me!" he replied smiling at her as he raced after me.

"Dude! What you did back there was so brave!" I say to Shinji as we headed for the door "I was actually scared for your life when you suddenly lounged at her back there!"

"Well.. Living with her for so long has made me a bit more attuned to her swings"

"You Kensuke!" We heared as we stepped out " Since you're the only guy left, you set the table and the dishes!"

So me and Shinji head out to the a grocery store a few blocks ahead. It was around 8:30 pm, and the streets were no longer as busy as it usually was.

"So Shinji, how are the plans with the big event coming?" I say striking a conversation

"Ok I guess... What about you? How's the married life treating you?" Shinji then asks

"Ok too I guess, I mean Hikari and me are really happy and stuff. Nothing much changed between us, except that were married... I guess its been treating me more than ok, it's treating me great!"

"Wow, I hope the same would go with me..."

"Don't worry dude! If anybody could handle that umm.. woman, its you!"

"Yeah you're right! Just the jitters I guess.."

"You love her right?"

"Yes, with all my heart!"

"Then there should be no doubts man! That's how it was with me, but the thought of not living my life with her was not something I wanted to find out! I know that it could be intimidating but who would you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Well?"

"...Asuka of course"

"Dude! Lesson number one: You should NEVER hesitate! If Asuka caught that you'd be dead meat!"

"... but she knows if I'm being sincere" he answers with his voice trailing off

"Then mean it!"

Shinji became silent the whole way through after that, from getting to the store and the way back. I know that he really does love the fiery redhead, but I think he is starting to take this too seriously. Not that it does not need to be taken seriously.

"Shinji... You know, this should not be taken too seriously... If you know in your heart that it is what you want, you should just jump in"

"You're right!" Shinji responds trying to be as cheerful as he could be "Thanks Touji!"

"You're Wel-" I start to say, but as I do so I see Shinji suddenly stop as he sees something from the distance. I turn to where he was looking but all I see was an empty road. "What's wrong bud?"

"Oh, Nothing! Hey go on without me will ya?

"Yeah, sure th-" but before I could finish Shinji had already run off onto the street he had just been looking at. I was a bit confused, but what the heck, so I just shrugged my shoulders and carried on.

.  
.

.  
"I'm Back!" I called out as I opened the door

"Welcome home! You're back earlier than expected!" Hikari greets

"Good thing too coz I am starved!" Kensuke pipes in

"Well, You wouldn't have had to wait if you and Shinji weren't slacking off" Asuka countered "Hey where is Shinji!" She asks looking around

"Oh, He had to run do something I guess..."

"Where to?" Asuka followed

"I don't know, we were walking when I think he saw something down the street, He had to run off after that..."

"Uhh ohh" Kensuke suddenly muttered

"What? What going on!" Asuka said, immediately on Kensuke like a Detective on a murder suspect

"Uhhh, beats me! Maybe he had something important to do, something with his job maybe?"

"What do you know!" Asuka asked Kensuke again glancing really menacingly at him

"I don't have the faintest idea! Really!" Kensuke replies waving his hands in front of him

"Asuka, perhaps Shinji just forgot something! You know how forgetful he can be." Hikari cuts in

"You're hiding something from me Kensuke!" Asuka grumbled under her breath as he cornered him against the wall

"No really!" Kensuke insists. I think he is telling the truth... though he is sweating a whole lot.

.  
.

.  
.

forth revolution

.  
.

It's been quiet the whole way through the ride. I am supposed to be giving Shinji the silent treatment but he seems too preoccupied to notice that I am ignoring him! And that is so damned irritating! He is the only guy I know who could turn the tables on me like this! It's taking a considerable amount of energy just to resist smacking that blank stare off his face.

But something wasn't right. I could feel it.

"Where were you off to suddenly last night?" I ask, finally breaking the long silence.

I waited for him to respond but he did not seem to hear me. Is HE giving ME the silent treatment? What for? I can't think of anything I did wrong. Well, recently.

"Hey are YOU LISTENING!" I say screaming straight onto his ears

"Wha? Whad'ya say Asuka?" He finally answers swerving the car a bit in his surprise

"Hey! Careful!" I say holding on to my seat

"Gomen..." He replies as he once again returned his attention to the road

"Where the hell were you off to last night" I ask again

"Ohh, uhhh nothing important" He hastily replies "Just had to pass by the office and stuff"

He is lying to me. He then hides his gaze and avoids eye contact because I know, that he knows, that I know he is lying. whew But the thing of it is, this lie is making me feel awfully uncomfortable. Normally, I would just stare straight into him, And he would just crack under the pressure. But this time it feels different. There's just this aura that I've been feeling around him lately... It's really wierd.

"We're here Asuka" Shinji says as he slows the car to a stop. "Try to be nice okay?" he adds playfully as he hands the keys to the valet

"What do you mean?" I ask faking innocence "I'm always nice!"

We then entered this ritzy restaurant, wherein all its luxurious objects astonished me . The place was very beautiful! The marble floors and white walls and ceilings, highlighted by gold ledges gave the place a heavenly ambience. But what captured my attention most was the bright chandelier above us. It had flawlessly beautiful jewels hanging on them

"Are those real?" my thoughts soundling out

"I believe they are..." Shinji replies as he too admires the gems "I heard that the frame's real gold too"

My attention then shifted to the paintings on the wall, which I recognize were works of a variety of famous renaissance artists. There were also unlit candles on antique holders attached to the wall. This place must be even lovelier in the night time.

"How come you've never taken me to this place?" I ask hinting a bit of disappointment

"You know I could never afford a place like this... If it wasn't for my father, we would never in our life be able to even step into a place like this." he answers defensively

"Well, maybe I should find someone who could" I reply teasingly

"Hey!" Shinji answers with a bit of worry and shock in his face

"Kidding" I say chuckling. I have always enjoyed getting these kind of reactions from him. It lets me know that he still wants me, gives me a feeling of ease.

We then approach the receptionist and told her of our reservation. She then tells us that Shinji's father was in fact already waiting at our table for us and proceeded to call upon one of the waiters to take us to him. Shinji then surprises me as he enfolded my arms with his as we followed the waiter to our table.

Soon enough we caught sight of him, he was seated on a table by the window. He had the window directly behind him, that in effect hid him when viewed from afar. He also had his face partially covered by his interlocked hands.

This is a habbit for him I guess.

"So, you've finally arrived.." he initiates stoically

"We had trouble dressing up in a manner suitable for the setting" Shinji replies with the same stoic tone

"Thank you for inviting us." I say bowing slightly. "Shinji wanted to wear something casual, I had to force him to atleast dress up a little" I added light-heartedly

"Of-course I expected no less" Shinji's father replies "You look good in your outfit Ms. Sohryu" he says about dress I had on, I initially wanted to wear a more elegant night gown, but it did not seem right for lunch. So I instead chose a fitting red dress and wore a jacket over it, reminiscent of what our former guardian, Misato, usually wore.

"Call her Asuka Father, she will be my wife soon, formalities are no longer necessary" Shinji commandingly spoke

"Well, you look good in your, ummm.. military outfit umm..." I say trying to break the awkward atmosphere but lost in how I should call Shinji's Father. Should I call him Gendo? Mr. Ikari? - Commander?

"Father, Call me Father. There should be no formalities between us, as you are to be wife to my son." he replies as Shinji eyes him suspiciously. Shinji's glare was met by his father. Niether of them showed signs of flinching.

There was a long silence after that exchange. I was really feeling the tension between the father and son, but I did not know how to properly react to the situation. Thankfully however, the waiter came and began to bring in various dishes.

"I took the liberty of ordering for everyone. I made sure that we are served the meals that the restaurant is best known for." he says as he takes the napkin on his plate and gently set the cloth on his lap.

"Thank you.." I say as the waiter sets our appetizers. After a few minutes he placed before me the biggest lobster I have ever seen . He also proceeded to give ... um Father a steak and Shinji the umm... is that Marlin? Tuna? I'm not sure, but its a slice off a really big fish is all I'm sure. Asides from these, there was an assortment of dishes on our table, most of which I do not even know the names of. But all tasting marvelous non the less.

"Hey Shinji, how's the fish?" I ask in another attempt to lighten the mood a bit

"Good! Here have a taste" he offers with a light smile

I took a piece and it was amazing! Never thought fish could be that juicy, flavourful, and non-fishy! "Lobsters good too!" I say as I take a piece and feed it to him

"You're right!" he replies as he clumsily tries to keep pieces of lobster from falling off his mouth.

"Ahem" Father sounded as he cleared his throat. "Is there a date for the wedding yet?" He asks

"The date is not clear as of yet, but it may be late this year, or early next" Shinji answers

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're notified once the date's been set" I added

"Good" Father replies as he takes another piece of his steak to his mouth, bringing us back to our own meal in silence "So, Asuka... when do you and Shinji plan to have children?" he unexpectedly inquires

"wHat?" I reply surprised nearly dropping my fork.

"You do plan on having children, right?" he continues without even looking "I do not wish for my heritage to end with Shinji.."

"We do have plans for that in the future, but Asuka and me are not really sure when exactly" Shinji answers in my place

Father then stops eating and looks straight at Shinji "Is there anything in this wedding that you ARE sure of?" he says with a bit of mock in his tone.

Hearing him say that made me sulk back to my seat.

"Yes" Shinji replies confidently "... the bride"

.  
.

.  
The drive home was as quiet as the drive to the restaurant. But what Shinji had said to his father really brought a smile to my face. I stared at him with the afternoon sun accentuating the features of his face. I could not help but reach out and feel the side of his face by the palm of my hand.

"...Something wrong?" he gently asks, making me realize what I was doing

"No, nothing" I say as I quickly withdrew my hand feeling like a child caught in mischief

Shinji then takes a quick glance at me and smiles "You look beautiful Asuka..." he says before returning his attention to the road ahead.

I felt my face slowly flush with his words. Though he had been more open towards me through the years we had been together, little things he does, like this one, still gets my heart racing.

Shinji seemed unnatuarally confident during our lunch with his father, but in a sad way. I do not mean that him being confident was sad, it was just that I felt sadness in him the entire time. I even caught a glipse of his hand closing to a fist repetitively sometime during our talk with his father. I know this habbit of his. But I haven't seen him do that gesture in a long time.

"I know that it's still quite early" Shinji suddenly says "but how bout we go out for dinner?"

I was a bit surprised by his invitation but I accepted none the less. Shinji then drives us to this restaurant that was not as high classed as the restaurant we had just been in. However the view it had of Tokyo's bay was so wonderful that it forgoes that fact. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent there. We just sat there, at times talking, at times enjoying the silence, and at times just simply sitting there enjoying the view. Before I realized it, time had passed and it was getting late. The drive home was one that was filled of thoughts of what had happend that day.

It made my heart ache in delight.I could not sleep that night. After a quick warm shower, I found myself staring out the window gazing at the moon's mysterious rays. Despite what has happened today I still have that nagging uneasiness I had felt earlier that day.

'What is this I am feeling?' My intuition tells me that something is bothering Shinji. 'What is he not telling me? Why won't he tell me? Why? Why? Why?'

The question played in my head like a broken record.

Then tears fell.

'Why am I crying?' I thought as wiped off the tears off with my fingertips. I stared at my moisten hands surprised. As I pondered, I just realized that there is this painful pounding in my heart. Why have I not noticed that before? I then came to the conclusion that it could be perhaps that 'My mind and my heart' had never been working in comformity.

This conclusion made me think that perhaps the problem lies deeper here, lies deeper within me. Being with Shinji has made me, for once in my life, truly happy. Do I deserve to be happy? Does he feel the same way? Maybe he does not actually want to be with me for the rest of his life. Maybe his proposal was more of an obligation that he felt. What does he see in me anyway? Though my pride would never allow me to admit, at close inspection, I have a lot of imperfections. That was why I had never before allowed anyone to come close.

Though Shinji had broken through my shell, I had never genuinely been honest with him, expecting him instead to just know what I feel, to know what I think, to just know. How stupid of me to think that he just knew! How could he just know when my fickleness keeps me from knowing myself?

My heart then pounds even more. A long suppressed fear emerged, the fear that had been scarred deep into my heart by the grisly way my mother had passed on. I realized that Shinji had somehow placed this fear to rest. But the fear once more surfaced with the thought that 'Shinji might be leaving me'.

Should that time come, what could I do to stop that? Me not knowing what was bothering Shinji made me think that I do not in reality know him as much as I thought I did. Our familiarity with each other had gaps that I thought were few and insignificant, but were instead small holes at the surface but cavernous underneath.

Suddenly a pair of warm hands push my bathrobe slightly open, slipped in, and came to rest at my bare waist. "Hey what's the matter?" I hear from behind me. I turned around and saw Shinji with a worried look upon his face.

"I-I don-" I began to mouthed fumbling. I could not resist turning away as tears flowed at an even sustained state.

Shinji then shifts his position and faces me. While doing so he made my head rest on his shoulders as he and held on to me as I broke down sobbing. "Please Asuka... Tell me whats wrong" he pleadingly questioned with deep concern written all over his face.

"N-Nothings wrong" I say swollowing down all the emotions that I had unwittingly unleashed "Must be that time of the month!" I expounded as I braved out the best smile I could. I then hurriedly wiped off the tears in my face as I pulled away from his embrace.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He asserted as he grabbed hold of me, denying me escape.

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG OKAY?" I respond in a more irate tone

"You're lying!" he insists

"Dammit just-" I tried to answer but was cut off when Shinji suddenly lunged forward and planted a deep kiss on me. I was at first taken by surprise by this aggressive move - by Shinji! But then I slowly felt myself melt away becoming more and more enraptured by the moment. I then felt his hands roam down my body as mine circled his back and pulling him in tighter. Then like a flash of light I thought this isn't right. This... It's a quick fix. It's no solution. Reluctantly I broke off from the kiss and pulled away.

"What's going on!" Shinji demanded becoming more fustrated

I looked away, trying to think of the right words to say. Trying to think what it is I wanted to say.

"Please, I beg you, tell me!" he implored as he faught to meet my gaze

"You're..." I began "You're hiding something from me... Aren't you?" Shinji then looked surprised and broke eye contact. "I knew it..." I say with my voice starting to tremble as tears began to once more form.

"Asuka no, please don't cry..." he pleads as he wipes of my tears

"You're- g-going to le-leave me too aren't you?" I trembled "Just like like my mother, my father..." I blubbered but was unable to continue as my sobbing drowned out my words

"No! Never! I would never leave you! What the hell made you think that!" he reassured

"Then why won't you talk to me? I know something's bothering you! It's me isn't it! You regretting your proposal! It's because of another woman isn't it?" I angrily yelled

"No Asuka, you're-"

"Then why won't you tell me where you ran off to last night!"

"Please, What ever it was that was bothering me before, it's gone now!"

"What! You gonna say that You broke it off already? That's not going to change the fact that you cheated!"

"What the hell! WHere the fuck did you get that idea? There's no other woman!"

"th-there's not?" I asked a bit ashamed

"NO!"

"Then why-"

"Listen, whatever it was, I no longer want to bother you with it. It's not worth making you worry! It's all so silly really!"

"...Then if it's so silly, then why won't you just say it and get it over with!"

"Because I know you! You get upset for the stupidest things!" he replies firmly "Just trust me in this one... Please! I love you so much, it hurts to see you like this!"

"Shinji..." I mumbled as my knees began to grow weak. But unexpectedly, the painful pounding in my heart faded away and was replaced by this calming excitement.

Shinji then lifts my chin as he plants a gentler kiss on me. Melting away once more, I closed my eyes, becaming more and more engulfed by these warm sensations with each passing moment. Sensing that I have grown weak by the knees, Shinji then slowly pushes me towards the wall without breaking our contact. He then gently moved his kiss down my neck as his hands travelled down from my back to my tush. All thought seemed to heve been lost to by this point as I blindly ran my fingers all over his body and then pulling him into a tight embrace.

In one swift move, Shinji grabs hold of my legs and lifts me up, and laid me down our bed. He then leans back and gazes at me. "... I love you Asuka." I then felt a single tear run down my cheek as I could not help but smile. I sat up, felt his face and slowly fell into a kiss. Unconsciously, I began to undo the buttons off his shirt and had it slide down. I then laid back, pulling Shinji down with me. Shinji then moved his kiss and began nibbling my ear as I felt his hand undo the knot that held my bathrobe together. He subsequently took my robe, threw it out of the way, and bared me to the world.

I was a bit chilled at first, but I quickly heated up as his hands began to caress me in various intimate places. Afterwards, he takes the tips of my orbs and gently massaged it with his tongue while showering its twin with feather-like caresses. I in bargain, wrapped my legs around him and ruffled through his hair, moaning his name and shutting my eyes as the warmth I felt increasingly intense. With my legs locked around him, I turned the tables and took the top position. Shinji looked pleasantly surprised as I felt him poking against me. Pulling up the garter, I released Shinji from what confined him, and slid off his trousers. I then began to gently run my hands along him while I kissed his chest. Feeling a bit mishievous, I slightly bit his nubs. I could not help but giggle at the surprised look he gave me.

Lifting one of my legs, I slowly positioned myself on him, supporting my weight with one hand while the other set the course of our meeting. Shinji moaned as I first teased his tips with my carnal passage, leading him to grow even more vigorous. Deciding that his wait was long enough, I closed my eyes then gently took him inside me. I then moaned myself as I felt his length stretch my walls. I savoured the sensation as I felt feverishly hot all over my body before slowly moving against him. Shinji's hands gave additional support as it ran down my posterior whilst bucking to meet my movements. I then sat perpendicular to him giving my own nubs the satisfaction it hungrily needed. I then felt my heat reaching it's limit with my well gripping hard onto Shinji. I voiced a long moan as I felt my world shudder. Shinji then called out my name as the pressure I was giving him tore down his control and had him burst into me. The warmth he spurted into me made my world shudder even more before falling onto his chest feeling spent and entirely gratified.

I lay on top of him with the aftermath of our intimate union still tingling within me. Time seemed to have stopped during these instance. The happiness, the fulfillment, the serenity, I wanted it to go on forever.

"Shinji..." I say to him moments later

"Yes"

"Thank you..."

"For what? If anything I should be thanking you. ummm- Thank you Asuka!" he replies with much gusto

"No, that's not what I meant.." I say feeling a blush on my face, while he gives me a questioning look "... Thank you... For loving me"

"Asuka" he softly replies "It has been my greatest pleasure... I am the luckiest man alive because you allowed me to.."

I close my eyes and laid my head on his chest as I felt yet another tear run down my chest. "I love you Shinji" I gently breathed before I slowly succumbed to sleep listening to the beating of his heart.

I rose from the best sleep I had ever had with the delectable scent of buttered bread toasted to perfection. I gradually opened my eyes and found the toasted bread alongside our bed, as well as some eggs, sausages, and orange juice.

There was a note stuck between my glass of juice and a flower vase which held daisies that Shinji had just plucked somewhere. I opened the note and read a message from Shinji.

_Asuka,_

_I had to rush to work, didn't wake you up coz you looked so peaceful, sleeping like an angel. Made you breakfast! Hope you enjoy it!_

_love, Shinji_

I was starting to enjoy my meal when suddenly the doorbell rings. I slowly moved out of our bedding and got up, only to quickly rush to get my discarded bathrobe that lay on the floor when I realized that I had been stark naked all along. Dashed to the door and peeped through the door's eyehole and saw my best friend on the otherside.

"Hikari!" I say as I opened the door  
.

fifth revolution

"Hey Asuka, You look glowing today!" I say as I was greeted by a smiling Asuka. "Did I catch in a bad time?" I ask seeing her dressed only with a bathrobe.

"No, was just having breakfast. Come in!"

Taking off my shoes and leaving them by entrance, I went in with Asuka. As I entered, I caught sight of their table and found it empty.

"Thought you were having breakfast?" I ask signalling to the table

"Oh, I wasn't having breakfast there, I was having it at my room..." she replied with a slight blush

"How cute! He brought you breakfast in bed! So where IS Shinji?"

"He left early for work, I just woke up with breakfast ready by my side"

"Awww, I wish my guy brings me breakfast! I'm so jealous!" I reply to an already blushing Asuka "And it seems to me, you had quite a night as well" I hinted knowingly making her blush even more.

"Hikari!" She complains as I snicker before settling down and regaining her composure. "What brings you here anyway? Don't tell me you came over to tease me!"

"I had the feeling you had some last night and thought I'd come over and try to squeeze some of the details off you!"

"What?"

"Kidding! You left this the other night." I say as I tossed her her handbag

"Ohh, Thanks! Forgot I forgot about it!" She replies with a smile

"So..." I kept going

"So what?" She says feigning ignorance

"Tell me about it! Don't skip on the juicy parts!"

"Wha? No way! I'm no kiss and tell!"

"Aww come on!"

"... I guess a little won't hurt" She replies giving in

"YES!" I say as we hopped to the couch

"So like, I was really upset you know..." She started

"Yeah.. coz he ditched you at our party..." I interrupted

"Hey! You gonna tell the story or am I?"

"Sorry, carry on."

"So I was upset, but then he was like really detached. And I had a feeling that he was hiding something"

"Yeah! Why do they even bother lying! Touji just lied last night about going on over time when all along I knew he was out bowling with Kensuke!"

"Dammit Hikari, I'm telling the story here! Focus!"

"Ohh, Okay"

"So I was upset, but Shinji reaasured me and we got it on last night. So did you kick Touji's ass for last night?"

"WHat the? Thats all? I already knew that much just by reading your face!"

"Hey, you're the one who keeps interrupting as though you're not interested!"

"Okay, okay! Now tell me, I won't butt in, promise! Now from the start."

Asuka then proceeded to retell the past day's events, from the lunch with Shinji's Dad, to their dinner, to what happened that night. I listened intently as she told it with her blushing at some parts, excited at others, and mad at a few portions.

Listening to her made me see how strong her feelings were for Shinji, and how amazing he was by the way he handled my bestfriend. I'd often get really jealous of Asuka because he was so sweet and loving towards her. Not taking anything away from Touji, but theirs was one with more romance than ours. Maybe our marriage took away some of the romance we had. But then again, their relationship has got more drama in it, while ours was more-- stable. Perhaps that fueled their romance.

I wish my love life was as exciting as hers.

As noon neared, I remembered that me and Touji are supposed to go out for lunch today. So I tell Asuka this as I excuse my self and prepared to go. She then thanks me for dropping by and gives me a hug before heading for the shower saying that she was late for work, five hours late to be exact. I was taken by surprise by this, I originally thought that she had no work today. By the way she was, I feared that she might have gotten fired a long time ago. But she was so good at her job that her superiors always seem to look the other way. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was soon to be related to Commander Ikari of NeoTokyo's Military force, NERV.

When I arrived at the place we had decided to meet, I saw Touji up front waiting for me. It looks as though he had been standing there for some time now.

"Sorry I'm Late!" I say rushing towards him, catching my breath as I halted to a stop. "Been waiting long?" I asked as I slowly recovered from the rush.

"No, don't worry I just actually arrived" he says obviously lying

"No, No, you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."I insisted "Let me make it up to you!"

"Oh? How?" He replies in a suggestive tone

"We'll see what comes up" I say as my face started to heat up

"What took you by the way?" he asked curiously

"Me and Asuka got the talking, must have lost track of time" I reply, sticking out my tongue and giving myself a knock on my head

"Well, ok then, Let's eat!" he excitedly says as he places his arms around my shoulders

"Let's GO!" I too say trying to match his eagerness

"Wait a sec..." He abruptly spoke "It's Shinji! Let's ask him to join us!" he suggested as he faced the direction by which he saw him

I was a bit disappointed by his suggestion. I had actually looked froward to this thinking it was a time for us to be alone. But then my disappointment turned to disbelief when I noticed that Shinji was not alone.

"Hey? Whose that lady with him!"

.  
sixth revolution  
.

.  
"AAAHHH!" I yawned as I stretched-out my arms and legs. I rubbed the drowsiness off my eyes and as my vison started to clear I noticed the time at the corner of my computer's monitor. 'Finally!' I thought. "Hey want something while I'm out?" I say to my secretary as I headed out for lunch.

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway!" she says looking up to me before she resumed her typing. "Just be back in time! No three hour lunch breaks!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I reply waving a hand at her.

I stepped out of the building and was greeted by the noontime sun. My body, weary from all the sitting, felt invigorated! Despite all the hustles and bustles of work, I had such a great day today. I cheerfully went on, deciding where to have lunch when I thought of inviting Asuka out for lunch. I grabbed my mobile and dialled in.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, but there was no answer. The answering machine then kicked in. 'I wondering where she is?' I thought before leaving a message "Hey! Just called, wondered if you wanted to go for lunch, but seems you're out or something... Oh well... See you later then! Love you!"

I hung up the phone and started to go on my way when suddenly I spotted her from around the corner. I felt a bit guilty about this, but I mindlessly approached her and greeted her.

"H-Hey!" I started, still feeling disbelief

"Oh, Hello! Do I know you?" she started "You look really familar..."

"Oh, umm.. Sorry. It's just that-" I say feeling really stupid

"Oh I remember!" She says brightening up

"You do?" I say feeling hopeful in a wierd way

"You're the guy I ran into the other day!"

I mentally kicked myself. 'What the hell am I doing?' After all that happened last night 'You idiot' I cursed at myself 'This will only lead to trouble! You know that!' But I was then broken from my thoughts by a concerned look on her face.

"Everything Ok?" she asks

"Sorry! Sorry! Hehehe. Just fazed out a moment there. Oh, I'm Shinji Ikari by the way"

"My name's Teri" She replies with a slight bow "I'm off to lunch Ikari. Nice meeting you" She then started to walk away.

"Teri!" I say as she was just about to cross the road "Ummm... I'm off for lunch too, Maybe we could go together?" I began to kick myself even harder after blurting that out. This was so wrong, after all that was said last night, here I am stirring more trouble. Besides a woman as hot as she was would never give pathetic men like myself the time of the day. I was a bit relieved and at the same time downcast by that final thought.

"Sure!" She answers giving me a smile "I'm still kind off new at this place so I a guide showing me the good places to eat won't be so bad"

"Umm... Feeling some Chinese?"

"Sure!"

"Then I know just the place!"

We headed towards a place that me and Kensuke discovered few years back. The place was a bit secluded, so finding it was really luck because not only was the food great, but the price was a bargain.

During the walk to the restaurant I was beating myself up mentally. 'Asuka's gonna kill me if she ever finds out! Where the hell am I going with this!' I then realize that Teri was starting to get that concerned look at her face again "Oh! Sorry about that! You must feel wierded out by me, Fazing out like that" I say giving a nervous smile

"No, it's ok. I feel very comfortable with you, as though I've known you for a long time" She replies as she avoided my gaze

'Shit! did she just blush? Damn it! You're digging your grave with this Shinji!' I think to myself 'Ok, Ok, Here's the plan: Treat her to lunch, politely provide her with company, and then leave it at that! Sounds good! Oh wait We're here!' "This is it Teri, I know it does not look like much, but believe me the place is good!" I say to her, pointing at the humble looking eatery.

"Ok, Let's go in!" she says taking my hand and pulling me inside

Our orders finally came and its aroma filled my senses reminding me that I was hungry. But instead of digging in I found myself staring at Rei- I mean Teri as she demurely picked up her chopstick and took a piece of spring roll, tasting it.

"You're right Shinji!" She says smiling as she started to sample the variety of dishes before her. "The food here's great!"

Shaking the daze off my thoughts I quickly dug deep trying to find words for conversation."Ohh, So... What brings you to umm.. town?" I ask

"Well, I don't know... It's kind of embarassing"

"Oh, Ok... You don't have to say..."

"No, No" she says slowly shaking her head. "It's just that I have no idea how to say" she then looked away as she composed her thoughts. "You see I'm currently staying at that Hospital in the outskirts of town?"

"Wow, So you're a Doctor?" I say surprise thinking she seemed too young to have finished her PHD.

"No, No nothing like that.."

"Well, you couldn't be a patient..." I reply as I looked at her somehow feeling concerned " I mean, you're not sick aren't you?"

"No, No... well not in a sense"

"Huh?"

"See, I was in an accident years ago and had just actually got back from a coma, unfortunately the accident caused major memory lost..." she answered as my heart began to race and my eyes seemingly ready to jump out of its socket in shock.

"What was the accident?" I asked seaching for confrimation

"Well, the doctors at the hospital told me that it was vehicular"

As soon as her answer came, my body stiffen as I dropped my chopstick. My world seemed to have, at that particular moment, slowed down. And all the things around me seemed to have vanished with only a single thought coming to my mind.

'This is more than a coincidence! She really is Rei!'  
.

.  
.

.  
---------tbc------------

.  
.

.  
.

.  
More Author Notes:

I know I promised a tale of romance where our heroes must first go through hell in order to achieve heaven, but the thing is... I LIED! ha ha ha ha ha Foools!

This was really long because it was supposed to be a one fic. Got the whole story mapped out already, but I got into this writers block and decided to publish the rest of the story when excavations of the block are completed.

If you want to catch the second half of this story, you might as well have it on update alert because I do not know when It would be coming up.

By the way, not sure if this happens to you but the spaces and stuff I put in between the shifts of POVs keep getting lost once uploaded in here! I had to instead mark the shifts with 1st revolution, second and so forth which is really pissing me off coz it just ruined the artistry of it all. I know that must be conserving space but damn it!

Comments? Reactions? Recommendations? Conclusions? Generalizations? Castrations? Send em thru your reviews! -it might help in excavations of the the block-


End file.
